theduckyfandomcom-20200214-history
StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty
StarCraft This game is extremely complex and beautiful. It is a science-fiction strategy game based on the war between the three races this game has: the Terrans, the Zerg and the Protoss. The Terrans 'are the main race this game has. They are the humans in the future whose main objective is to make peace in the Koprulu Sector. They are the first who you play in the first StarCraft campaign. They are the second vital race in this galaxy. They have two types of units, biologica and technological. The Biological units are the units that aren't made of massive metal, just human meat, but they still wear armor. These units can be trained from the Barracks, the infantry building the Terrans have. The Technological units can be trained from the Factory. They are massive metal units, like Tanks or Goliaths. These units are also, ships. The ships can be trained from the Starport, the Terrans' air units training building. The Terrans' most powerful unit is the Battlecruiser. A giant massive spacecraft capable of killing almost everything in it's path. '''The Zerg '''are the newest race in the Koprulu Sector, and they were made by the Confederacy in the first StarCraft game. Their only goal is to rule over the universe, spreading their Swarm throughout the galaxys. The Swarm is made up of a host of different Broods that are commanded by Queens and Cerebrates. The Zerg units can be of two types, biological and armored units. The Biological units are weak at armor but quick in the attack speed. They are the Zerg's main unitas and they are alwasy firstly trained. The Zerg's biological units are growing in eggs, also named sometimes as, cocons. A zerg Larva can mutate into a cocon or egg, and it starts training the unit selected. From cocons and eggs are also trained air units such as the Mutalisk, that is a bilogical unit. The Armored units of the Zerg are the secondary units. They are highly resistent but area bit slow the attack speed. These units are also trained from eggs and cocons just like the Biological units. From cocons and eggs are also trained armored air units. The Zerg's most powerful armored unit, is the Ultralisk, a giant massive and deadly monster capable of destroying entire armies by itself. '''The Protoss '''are the first race in the Koprulu Sector. They lived with thousands of years before the Terrans. They are the most advanced race knowsn in the Koprulu Sector, capable of vaporizing everything. They are a balanced race powerful both in armor and attack. They have addition shields that offers them extra armor in combat. The Protoss have only one type of units, armore. Almost all of the Protoss units are armored, except their Probes. Not much is known of the Protoss. They are divided in different tribes that together form the Protoss. The Protoss's hisotry is mysterious. They are very advanced, way ahead of the Terrans, and they keeps everything to themselves. The Protoss's most powerful unit, is the Carrier. The Carrier launches interceptors in battle that fire thousand of protons at the enemy wiping them out easily. The Protoss also have a special unit, known as The Mothership. It is enormous. It has the ability to teleport its allies to itself, saving them from the battle, and it also makes invisible every ally around it. 'About the game: The first StarCraft game was made in 1998 and it had a glowing succes in the gaming industries. It had many tournaments that appeared on the T.V. More then ten million peaople played this game. This game was also followed by it's expansion pack, named StarCraft: Brood War. It was even more famous because of the new things in the game. It was the second part of the campaign in the first StarCraft. The second StarCraft game was named StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty whose campaign's main race were the Terrans. It had the same succes in the gaming industries as it's first part. This game is also followed by an expansion pack, named StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm whose campaign's main race are the Zerg. This will be released very soon this year. The next year, or the one after that, a new expansion pack will be released that's story happens after Heart of the Swarm. Nothing is known about it, just it's name, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, and it's campaign's main race are the Protoss. 'Multiplayer:' All the StarCraft games can be played in multiplayer. The Wings of Liberty's multiplayer system is more detailed and advanced then the first game's. If you are curious about this game, and it's multiplayer, you need to make an account at BattleNet.com and digital buy, order, or buy the game. If you want to find out much more about the game, you can check out Blizzard, voted top 1 game company. I will add more pages and topics about this game too. Until then, see ya!